


Cambios

by Daniela137



Category: La Llamada - Jiménez/Ambrossi & Calvo
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela137/pseuds/Daniela137
Summary: Desde que se despertó, Milagros tenía la sensación de que algo iba a cambiar...





	Cambios

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot (?) de Milagros y Susana. No se han hecho muchos de esta película/obra, así que aquí hay uno.

Desde que despertó esa mañana tenía la sensación de que algo iba a cambiar.

Se alistó para ir a clase, era el primer día del último semestre antes de terminar la carrera. Algunas veces le costaba trabajo creerlo aún. Después de todo lo que pasó hace ya 3 años y medio, cuando decidió que tenía que colgar los hábitos y empezar la vida de la que había huido hace ya tanto tiempo. Al principio le había costado trabajo, como todo, hasta dudaba de si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero sabía que si se preguntaba si debería de seguir por ese camino, era porque entonces no debía de hacerlo. Entregar tu vida por completo a algo, o a alguien no debería de ser algo que se dude, entonces ahí estaba la respuesta.

Tomó una taza de café y la lavó rápidamente, le dio un vistazo rápido a su piso y suspiró. No sabía qué habría sido de ella si no fuera por la ayuda de Sor Bernarda y las demás monjas del campamento. 

Cuando les comunicó que se iba, todas se habían mostrado tristes, pero no sorprendidas. Al final le confesaron que siempre habían sabido que ella no estaba hecha para entregar su vida a la religión, y que, si bien era una persona buena, cariñosa, cuidadosa e inocente, ser monja no era la suyo. Había tomado la decisión de manera precipitada cuando en un accidente había perdido a sus padres.

Una vez que habían pasado las despedidas, se preguntó con miedo qué sería de su vida ahora. No tenía dinero. Gracias al “voto de pobreza” que hizo cuando decidió entregar su vida a la iglesia, no tenía nada. Fue entonces cuando las monjas llegaron a su ayuda, dándole posada y comida en lo que conseguía un trabajo y matricularse en una carrera.   
Pasaron unas pocas semanas cuando, al fin y gracias a lo que había aprendido con Janice, encontró un trabajo de cocinera de medio tiempo, haciendo por la tarde la producción de las cenas y adelantando lo que se pudiera del desayuno del día siguiente, lo que le permitía trabajar y estudiar, y después de un par de meses, logró juntar el suficiente dinero para rentar y acondicionar un piso, pequeño, pero cómodo para ella sola. Solo era su cama matrimonial, un baño completo, estufa, refrigerador y una televisión que casi no utilizaba. La poca ropa que tenía la guardaba en un mueble que el anterior dueño había dejado en una esquina y eso era todo.  
Ahora estaba un poco mas holgada de dinero porque en su trabajo le daban comidas y casi no tenía otro tipo de gastos mas que la renta y alguno que otro gustito que se quisiera dar de repente, como comprarse mas ropa. Había entrado a una reconocida institución pública, por lo que pagar colegiatura no era necesario y los libros que necesitara podría conseguirlos fácilmente en la biblioteca de ahí, aunque si le gustaba mucho o le parecía realmente interesante, se lo compraba para tenerlo en su biblioteca personal.

 

\- Y así empieza el último día de nuestra vida académica – dice dramáticamente Teresa, su compañera de clases  
\- Sí, no puedo creer que a mis 31 años esté apenas terminando de estudiar – suspira Milagros   
\- Ya, pero es que tú no la has tenido fácil, además que has empezado a los 28 por problemas personales

Milagros iba a responder a eso cuando de dio un vuelco el corazón. Fue algo fugaz, pero estaba segura de haberla visto. A ella, a esa persona por la que había dejado todo y había empezado esta nueva vida. A la persona que le había dado el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a esos miedos que la habían paralizado tantos años. Por la que se dijo “lo hacemos y ya vemos” y se liberó de todo. A la que al final le había perdido el rastro por ir postergando la plática que era necesario tener, y cuando se dio cuenta, el verano se había terminado y Susana había regresado a su casa sin una palabra de ella.   
Le afligía pensar lo dolida que se debió de sentir Susana cada que Milagros rechazaba hablar con ella poniendo como pretexto (no es pretexto si es real, se decía) que tenía muchas cosas que arreglar con la iglesia primero.   
Siempre se decía que podía toparse con ella en algún lugar de Segovia, pero 3 años y medio después, no lo había hecho, no la había vuelto a ver. Claro que veía su cara en cada persona con alguna característica similar, pero nunca era ella, su corazón no había vuelto a latir desbocadamente. 

Giró la cabeza y empezó a buscarla discretamente, o eso creía ella, pero no veía por ningún lado el pelo rubio de Susana. - Otra vez la has imaginado, Milagros. Tienes que superarla ya – se decía tristemente.  
Se levantó de su silla y se fue a clase con Teresa, ya iban retrasadas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

\- Que sí, que ya sé que he hecho mal, pero es que no iba a permitir que se expresaran así de las personas creyentes -  
\- Yo sé que eres del tipo de personas que no se guardan lo que piensan, por eso estoy contigo, pero creo que deberías de tomar en cuenta que todo esto te puede afectar académicamente   
\- Ya, lo sé, lo sé. Mira, tú no te preocupes que ya está todo solucionado, ¿vale? Me han corrido de esa escuela, pero no he perdido ningún ciclo y las materias fueron revalidadas.

Ahí estaba otra vez, podía jurar que era su voz. La escuchó por 8 años seguidos, y aunque llevaba ya 3 sin hacerlo, la reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo. Esta vez la buscó con menos discreción, volteaba a todos lados y chocaba contra quien estuviera en su camino. Tenía que encontrarla.   
Se dio media vuelta y la vio. En efecto, ya no llevaba el pelo rubio, ahora estaba de su color castaño natural. Sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba solamente con verla, tenía que acercarse y decirle algo, lo que fuera, tenía que estar con ella.  
Su corazón se rompió cuando vio que la mujer que estaba sentada con ella la tenía tomada de la mano y le acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar. Podía sentir como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando alguien chocó con ella causando semejante escena al tirar todos los contenidos de la charola al suelo.   
Echó un rápido vistazo al suelo donde todo había caído, luego hacia Susana y cuando cruzaron miradas, se dio la vuelta lista para huir una vez mas.

\- ¿Milagros? – su voz sonaba sorprendida y (pensó esperanzada) emocionada  
\- Hola, Susana, qué sorpresa encontrarte por acá, ¿no? Yo es que no sabía que estudiabas tú en este lugar, que de haberlo sabido te hubiera saludado ya – habló atropelladamente  
\- ¿Vas a pagar el desayuno que me has tirado? – interrumpió la persona que había chocado con Milagros  
\- Tío, qué pesado eres, que ha sido tu culpa por no fijarte por dónde caminas – defendió Susana  
\- Mira, tú…  
\- Ey, ya, ten – le extendió un billete y esperó a que se fuera  
\- Oye, pero no debiste de pagarle nada, que fue su culpa por estar viendo hacia otro lado –   
\- No quiero más problemas, de verdad…  
\- Sus, ¿va todo bien? Tenemos que irnos ya que nos va a dejar el autobús – cortó Graciela, la acompañante de Susana  
\- Sí, todo va bien. Milagros, esta es Graciela. Graciela, Milagros – presentó Susana  
\- Mucho gusto – saludó Milagros intentando sonreír   
\- Ah, con que tú eres Milagros – levantó una ceja Graciela estudiándola abiertamente  
\- Grace… - advirtió Susana  
\- ¿Qué? Solo digo. ¿Nos vamos ya? – insistió   
\- Bueno, os dejo para que os podáis ir tranquilas – dijo una incomoda Milagros dando la vuelta para irse  
\- ¡No, Milagros! Espera – la detuvo del brazo Susana – Adelántate tú, Grace, que ahorita te alcanzo  
\- Ok, te veo en un rato. Un gusto, Milagros – se despidió y se fue  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Susana? No quiero causarte problemas con tu noviecita   
\- ¿Con mi…? Vale, que te acabo de encontrar después de 3 años y te vas así? Vamos a tomar un café o algo, quiero saber qué ha sido de tu vida  
\- Susana…  
\- Venga, Milagros, un café  
\- No sé  
\- Por los viejos tiempos – rogó Susana  
\- Es que no quiero causarte problemas con Graciela  
\- ¿Por qué me causarías problemas con ella?  
\- No lo sé, porque puede imaginar otra cosa  
\- No va a imaginar nada, Milagros. Además no le interesa. Es mi compañera de piso, y la novia del tío que toca la batería en la banda local del bar de la explanada – explicó  
\- ¡Ah! Tu compañera – dio una risita nerviosa – que yo he creído que ustedes dos. Mira, es que la verdad se veían muy cercanas, y te tenía tomada de la mano y yo he creído… Bueno, es que ya sabes cómo soy, que no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman y por eso no pregunté, eh  
\- Claro… ¿Entonces? ¿A las 7 te queda bien?  
\- No. Yo es que trabajo en las tardes, Susana – se excusó Milagros, pero al ver la cara de decepción de Susana, recapacitó – Supongo que no pasa nada si falto un día – titubeó  
\- A las 7 en la cafetería que está enfrente de la plaza, no hay pierde – dijo con una sonrisa enorme  
\- A las 7 ahí, sin falta – sonrió de vuelta

Desde que despertó esa mañana tenía la sensación de que algo iba a cambiar, y tenía razón, todo cambió ese día.


End file.
